You Sure?
by noodlum
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! Flack/Angell. Sometimes things happen unexpectedly, but it's how you deal with it that counts.
1. You Sure?

**Disclaimer: **Try to sue and I _will_ have to get Ninja on your ass... ha ha

**a/n: **This has been bobbing about the aul brain for a while, I have finally decided to bring it to light. :D

* * *

Flack whistled tunelessly as he headed out into the hall of the precinct. It was home-time at last. He had ended up working a double on top of three hours sleep the night before. Nothing seemed nicer than some food and a hot shower. The dark haired man turned a corner and smiled at the person coming towards him.

"Detective Angell, I heard you were out sick today."

"Well Detective Flack you heard right, I have today off but I'm feeling better," she replied.

Don grinned. "I'm finished now, breakfast sound good?"

"It's three fifteen Donald, didn't your mother teach you the time?"

"Really? Crap, well lunch then, if you're up to it. What was wrong with you anyway?" he asked, starting to turn towards the exit.

"I was vomiting, a bit dizzy. That sort of thing," Jess said, watching him carefully.

Don laughed, "You know that's usually a sign of-" he stopped and turned to face her.

"I knew you were bright Don, always catch on to things fast," she replied slowly.

Flack continued to stare at her before letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

.

Mac Taylor was walking down the hall of the precinct when he saw two young detectives in what looked like a private situation. Taking the hint he veered off to the left and disappeared into the mens room. Chief Sinclair, who was coming the opposite direction, didn't have the same sensitivity and interrupted the duo.

"You," he said pointing and Flack, "have worked two days straight. And you," he faced Angell, "are supposedly sick. Out. Now."

Flack sighed. "Yeah, we're just going to get something to eat," he said, dragging Angell behind him.

.

The walk to Flack's car was quiet. Once he had pulled out of the garage Flack spoke.

"You sure?"

Angell glanced over at him. "Yeah, fairly."

"How many did you take?"

"Six."

"Any negatives?"

"No."

Flack chuckled. "Well then I'm guessing it's for sure."

"You OK with this?" Jess asked, studying his face carefully.

"First we should eat. I can't concentrate when I'm hungry," he replied, parking as close to Ray's as he could.

* * *


	2. I'm hungry!

**Disclaimer:** Not quite...

**a/n: **I realise this is seriously cliché, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so if a handful of people like it, that's good enough for me. :D

**BTW:** I dunno if it's Jessica or Jennifer, so until I find out for sure she's gonna be called Jess. Mostly because that's what it sounded like in All In The Family

* * *

Joining the queue Flack turned to Angell. "You want anything to eat?"

Flack noticed a man staring at them out of the corner of his eye but ignored him.

"Yeah, do you think they could make me a marshmallow, pepperoni and pineapple pizza with chocolate sauce?"

"Oh come on, there's no way you can have cravings already."

"You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing."

"I was six when my mom was pregnant with my sister, I know stuff," he replied shrugging.

Jess cocked an eyebrow. "Six?"

Don grinned. "I was a smart kid." He noticed the man continuing to stare at them.

"Do-you-mind-sir?!" Flack said loudly, turning to his left. The man quickly looked away.

"Christ, you'd swear we were talking secret military details, the way he was staring."

"Yeah, if pizza is the code word for nuclear disaster, then he's in the right place."

.

Flack and Angell found a table and sat down.

"You want some of this?" Don asked, indicating his plate.

"Cheese and I don't get on right now," Jess replied, shaking her head.

"What about the fries," he said, pushing them towards her. "I don't want them. I'm all for the pizza."

Jess smiled and began eating.

.

Once they were finished Jess looked up at Flack.

"What do you think?"

"This is, this is big. Huge even. But I think we're OK," Don replied, leaning back.

"You sure about that?"

_No. _"Yeah."

Jess eyed him carefully. "Because normally things like this freak guys out."

_Bingo._ "Some guys maybe. Not me though."

"You're a terrible lier Don"

Flack tried to force down the smile playing at his lips. "I, it's great, great news."

Jess was laughing slightly, then paused. "What are we Don? Where are we?"

Don groaned inwardly. The dreaded question. He sighed. "I was kind of hoping you could answer that."

* * *


	3. Stress, murder and Don Flack

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to do this for every chapter?

**a/n: **I didn't die, contrary to popular belief. I've just been really busy with school, Christmas, family etc...

Oh this is a flashback by the way!

* * *

Flack grimaced at the sour taste of the coffee he had poured for himself. Cursing the person who had supplied it, he poured it down the sink. He turned back around to find Angell pulling up a chair.

"Someone looks a bit pissed," he teased.

"Flack, do me a favour and pour me some of that coffee," she replied, tiredly.

"Trust me, you don't want that crap," he said, pulling a face. "Here's a soda."

Jess smiled. "At least it's got some caffeine in it."

Flack sat down beside her."Sinclair being an ass?"

"Yep, he wants this guy found or it'll be bad for his image. I swear I'll lose it if I feel his breath on the back of my neck one more time," she shivered.

"That is kinda creepy."

Angell stood and tossed the empty can in the bin. "I might just file for sexual harassment and medical leave due to stress."

Flack laughed. "Well hows about I cheer you up, take you to a nice, classy place tonight."

Jess raised an eye-brow. "I think having to get ready to go to a classy joint will cause more stress and a crazy Jess."

"Well OK, how about my place around eight? I'll cook and we can watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan,"she replied, grinning as she headed towards the door. "What about my rhyming joke?"

Flack gave her a look. "You're seriously cheesy sometimes."

Angell shrugged and headed back to work.

.

Opening his fridge door, Flack realized he hadn't been shopping in a while. He found some chicken at the back and checked the date. It was fine. He raided the cupboards next, pulling out rice and a jar of an unknown sauce. After checking the date on everything he realized he was in luck. Mystery chicken with rice was on order for the main course. Checking the fruit bowl and freezer, Don groaned. The main course would be the only course, he had nothing else. Not even a banana for desert. Flack drummed his fingers on the worktop trying to think.

.

Angell stared at her wardrobe, urging the right clothes to walk out and lay themselves on the bed. Finally, deciding that this wasn't going to happen. She took out a pair of jeans. They would be relaxing, watching a movie, it didn't matter what she wore. Jess couldn't help but laugh at herself. She wasn't normally the kind of person to get in a rut about what to wear, or how people would see her. _Damn that man with his flirting_. She thought. _It's messing with my mind. _

.

Flack swore loudly. If he burned his hand one more time... There came a knock at the door. Flack jumped and spilled more hot water on his hand. "Bastard!"He shouted. "I mean come in. The door's open."

Jess entered what appeared to be a battle zone. Flack was red faced, trying to turn off the hobb without scalding his hand. After throwing her coat on the couch, she proceeded to help in the kitchen.

Flack turned to face her." Thank God you're here."

"Am I late?" She asked carefully pulling one of the saucepans off the heat.

"No, but another fifteen minutes and I'd probably be dead."

Jess laughed. "It can't be that bad, it smells nice."

"Well thank God for that." Don replied, taking out plates. "You go pick a movie, I'll sort this out."

.

Jess crouched down in front of Flack's DVD's. There was mostly comedy, with a few action and horror thrown in. He wasn't into romance, for this she was glad. She didn't like them either.

"Wow, you really are a nerd," Angell called into the kitchen.

Flack appeared with the plates. "What?"

Angell pulled out a pile of DVD's. "Spiderman, Batman, Iron Man, Transformers, Star Wars, Doctor Who..."

"Those are action movies and are very entertaining!"

"You're such a child."

"Oh I'm sorry, should I go rent out Sense & Sensibility?"

Jess laughed. "You just don't seem the nerdy type."

"Well thank you, I think. What are we watching?"

"It's a toss up between Without A Paddle' and 'The Life of Brian'."

"I watched 'Without Paddle' last week with Danny."

"'The Life of Brian' it is," Jess replied, sliding it into the player.

* * *


	4. Sugar

**Disclaimer:** nothin'

**a/n: **short and a tad cheesey, well more than a tad but what can ya do?!

* * *

E's not the Messiah! E's a very naughty boy!

The couple laughed out loud. Their meal had been successfully demolished and the plates sat empty on Don's coffee table.

"I think it's time for desert." Don announced.

"Desert aswell? Really Flack, I had know idea you were such a domestic goddess," Jess taunted.

"A-ha ha," Don replied sarcasticly as he left for the kitchen.

.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Flack replied defencively.

"Love Hearts? Love Hearts for desert?" Jess began laughing.

Don dumped an oversized bucket of hallmarked sugar next to Angell.

"It's all I have. Danny's idea of a great Christmas present."

"Well I suppose it is kind of, sweet."

Flack cocked an eyebrow. "Sweet? OK, whatever you want," he muttered, sitting back down on the sofa.

.

"Oh look, isn't that nice: 'Blue Eyes'. It must be a sign Don."

"I think you're high on sugar and E numbers. Lemme see that box."

Jess reluctantly handed it to her co-worker, who scanned it quickly.

"Acid, acid, acid," he muttered. "Sodium Bicarbonate, four-six-eight E numbers, and of course, the main ingredient: sugar. Yep, you're high."

He grabbed a handfull from the box, looked at each one individually and started laughing.

"What now?" Jess asked.

"I got 'Slick Chick', 'Angel Face', 'You And Me', 'Dream On'. How ironic."

"I hope that's a premonition," she replied.

"Why's that Jess, did my cooking offend you that much?"

"No, it's just, if these give any sign of what's about to happen, you're in luck."

"What?"

Jess held two messages in front of Don's face: 'Kiss Me', 'Wild Thing'.

Don hadn't time to react before her lips met with his. His witty answer was forgotten as he responded in a much more appropriate way.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** OK I didn't die, was doing exams... Only one left and it's metalwork so no need to study!! Pretty much on hoildays now!! :D

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own CSI? Thought not.

* * *

"Don. Don!"

Flack flinched slightly. "What?"

"You OK? You've been sort of spaced out since we ate."

Flack stared at the road for a moment before replying. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Look are you coming back to my place or what?"

"You know we can't avoid talking about this," Angell said, looking at Flack from the passenger seat.

"Who's avoiding anything?"

"Don you've been really quiet since I told you, it's not like you."

"I'm just tired, Jess. Tired," Flack answered facing her.

"Or scared."

"I'm not scared." He said, his voice slightly higher. "It's fine, everything is fine."

"Please don't underestimate my ability to read you Don. You show what you feel on your face."

"Well what do you want me to say Jess?" Flack pulled into a parking space. "You want to hear that I'm scared shitless? That I have no idea how to deal with this kind of situation? That I have no idea how to be a father or how to raise a kid not to get mixed up in drugs or crime? That there's a constant risk for this kid to be left with one or no parents?" He paused, "Or will you settle with knowing that I love you?"

Angell blinked, "That's a lot of things for a man to feel at once."

Flack let out a breath and smiled slightly, "You happy now?"

"Yes, now we can move forward. And for the record, I love you too."

Flack was grinning properly now, "OK, we're gonna go home, I'll sleep for a bit, then I swear we will talk properly."

Angell nodded, "Deal."

.

It took approximately four minutes for Flack to fall asleep. He didn't even bother unbuttoning his shirt, he was exhausted. Angell left him snoring quietly and stood in the kitchen. She stared out the window, not focusing on anything in particular.

Don knew. It was a huge burden to have off her chest. She spent ages wondering how to tell him, how he would react. It was going to be fine, just as he said. Until she told her parents that is. Jess sighed, that would be much harder. Her Dad and brothers would probably try to knee-cap Don. If she could keep him safe for about ten minutes to explain and calm the five grown men it would work out. Hopefully.

.

Flack woke up, not very satisfied with the five hours sleep he took. His dreams were restless, not quite making sense. He forgot most of them when he opened his eyes, one remained. It was a dream he had frequently as a child, of himself standing near a coffin, his mother laying inside. Flack rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't let that happen to this kid. He had to be more careful. Angell entered the bedroom when she heard him stirring.

"Jesus Don. You OK?" She asked at the sight of his pale face.

Flack yawned, "I'm good, just a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I promised a different talk first."

Jess smiled, "I made a list while you were sleeping, of things we have to do."

Don scanned through it, nodding at certain points. He paused at one. "Why do you have stab vest in brackets beside visit family?"

Jess blushed, "Just a precaution. My brothers can be quite overprotective."

Don frowned, "Nice to know. Y'know when everything is written down like this it isn't so bad."

"You do realise that this only covers the next while. We have to actually bring up the child after that."

Don slapped his forehead. "Jeeze I forgot about that. Jess just let me have my moment of clarity."

"Alright, but then we're getting down to business."


	6. Chit Chat

**I saw the season finale last night. What the hell CBS??? That was uncalled for!! Eddie Cahill is an unbelievable actor though...**

**Disclaimer: **no

**a/n: **Sorry I've been gone so long, it's not even funny how hectic my life has been this past while. I don't really like this chapter but anyway... Thanks as always to Justicerocks for Beta'ing.

* * *

Flack stretched and sat at the kitchen table as Jess poured herself a glass of orange.

"How are we gonna afford this?" Jess asked, setting down her glass.

Flack paused, then turned to face her. "I could sell my car."

She shook her head. "You use yours for work, I'll sell mine. It's a heap of crap, plus the subway is only two blocks from my place."

"You could always, y'know, move in with me," Don said, looking around his apartment. "Even, if it is kinda small."

Jess smiled, "It's still bigger than mine."

"Is that a yes?" Don asked, grinning.

"I suppose it is," Jess replied.

Don stretched in his chair. "Actually, I was kinda thinking of getting a new place, all the more reason to now."

Jess sighed. "Apartment hunting, we are gonna be so busy."

Don stood up and kissed her. "I suppose this is my fault," He smirked.

"Hey in fairness it takes two to tango."

"I'm gonna remember that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When are we gonna tell our parents?" Jess asked.

"I got a plan... How's about we don't tell them and pretend that we just found the kid," Don answered, with a hint of hope in his voice.

Jess laughed. "I don't think the NYPD Legend Don Senior will fall for that."

"No I was thinking more of your Dad."

"Yeah that will be a tricky one," Jess admitted. "I haven't even told him I'm seeing anyone yet."

Don sighed. "Fantastic."

"Are you good with parents?" Jess asked suddenly.

Don blinked. "Am I what?"

"Good with parents, y'know meeting them,"

"I don't believe I've ever had the honour before."

"Seriously? What about Devon."

Flack frowned. "Jess you know that she was nothing."

"Yet she was still your girlfriend."

"She was sex, and that was it. The only reason everyone thought we were together was 'cause of that stupid robbery. Stella was probably the only person who saw it was a fling."

"Oh OK, bring another woman in as your alibi."

"Come on Jess," Don snapped. "Stella is my friend and she's yours too."

Jess sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Don."

Flack shook his head. "Don't be. Look we gotta meet with our parents some time."

"Your Dad's place first?"

"That's probably for the best," Don said as he took a soda from the fridge. The silence was broken by the sound of Jess' phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angell."

"_Jess, it's me."_

"Mom, hi."

Flack choked on his soda. Jess turned to find him spluttering into the sink.

"_Are you at work?"_

"No I'm at home. I'm on call," she said trying not to laugh.

"_How's about we meet up for lunch? It's been ages since we saw each other."_

"Yeah I'd love to."

"_I'll come by and pick you up, OK?''_

"No! No, Mom it's fine."

"_Jess I'm nearly there now,"_

"I'm at my work colleague's place actually. I was getting some paper work."

Don turned from the sink, his eyes wide. He started shaking his head, signalling no.

"_How far is it from your place?" _

"No, really Mom, it's awkward to find. I'll meet you there. Is it the Thai place on 68th?

"_Yeah that's the one. I'll see you there."_

"All-right. Bye," Jess slid her phone into her pocket.

"Are you OK Don?" She asked.

Flack shook his head. "It came out my nose," he said hoarsely.

Angell laughed and swatted his arm. "Do you think you'll manage on your own for a few hours?"

"I dunno Jess, God knows what I might get up to."

"You could always come with me,"

"No, I'd rather postpone meeting the parents for as long as possible,"

"They really aren't that bad!" Jess replied.

"It's not that they aren't nice people, but just remind me, how tall is your middle brother? Christopher isn't it?"

"Chris, well Chris is 6'6''."

"Yeah, and how tall am I?" Don asked.

Jess shrugged. "Six foot?"

"6'2'', actually. But Chris plus your three other brothers and your dad against me equals game over."

Jess rolled her eyes. "I think you'll manage Donnie. I'll see you in a while, OK?"

"All-right," Don said, giving her a kiss. "Enjoy yourself."

"Will do," Jess replied as she headed out from Flack's apartment.

* * *


	7. BBall

**a/n: **I just found out that the way I spell half the words in this fic are probably wrong in the US and Canada. I mean I knew about colour v. color, favour v. favor etc. but I also realise that the verb practise here is spelt practice over there! So please ignore the differences in spelling cause if I change now, it will affect my school work and American English isn't accepted here! Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Níl....

* * *

Flack lay on the couch, drinking a beer in silence. His mind was buzzing. A kid, an actual crying, crapping, in-the-flesh kid, He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm in over my head," he said aloud to the empty apartment.

He jumped as the phone in his pocket began to ring. Groaning, he reached down to answer it.

"Flack."

_"Yeah it's Messer."_

"What's up? Am I needed at work?"

_"Na it's a slow day got sent home. You up for some hoops?"_

"I dunno Danny, I'm kinda tired."

_"Ah come on Don, you been sleepin' all day!"_

"How do you know that? Danny if you've bugged this place again..."

Danny laughed. _"No, but that was pretty funny. Na, I was on the phone to Jess, she said she dropped in paperwork earlier,"_

Don smiled. "Oh yeah."

_"C'mon man, the exercise will help with your memory. It's not like you to forget about her."_

Don gave in. "All right, I'll see you in half an hour."

_"Yeah, see ya."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Flack sat up and stretched. He considered having a shower to get rid of the smell of beer. He decided against it. Danny knew there was nothing wrong with a beer on your day off. Flack glanced in the bin as he tossed in his can. Make that four beers. He made his way into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of shorts and his Knicks hoodie. The neck of it smelt like Jess' perfume. He smiled; she really was beautiful in his clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he joined the throng of people on the streets, Flack decided to jog the two blocks to the court. It turned out the rhythmic movement, weaving in and out of people, helped with his thoughts a lot better than the alcohol. Having a child couldn't be that bad. If Danny could manage, then why couldn't he? Though in fairness, Danny and Lindsay had been together for two years, and another 'sort of' year, and were friends for a year previous to that. He and Jess worked together for two years, gradually becoming friends. They hadn't really been together for long, around seven months. Don mentally smacked himself. What did it matter how long they were together, he loved her. He couldn't help smiling at that. Donald Flack Junior was in love. Sam would have a field day if she found out. His brother too, the teasing would be unbearable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flack stopped at a bodega for some water before continuing around the corner to the basketball court. He found that Danny was already there, practising a few shots.

"Danno! Over here," he called, signalling for the ball.

Danny passed to Flack and jogged over to meet him. " 'Bout time! What were you getting a manicure or something?"

Flack laughed. "Na, I decided to jog it. Clear my head."

"You needed that judging by the smell of ya. You slip in a couple of beers?"

"Come on Danny, you like to have a drink on your day off."

"All right, all right. I jus' know you don't normally like drinking in the day."

"Look are we gonna play or what?" Don asked, smiling. "You scared I'm gonna beat you even when I'm half pissed?"

"You wish Donnie! First to 20, OK?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don side-stepped Danny and flew towards the basket. He swung his arm and the ball smashed off the backboard and through the hoop.

Danny shook his head at him. "You're better when you're drunk, or what else have you been taking?"

Don laughed. "Lets face it Danno, you suck. Plus, I only had four, I can handle way more than that!"

"I'm hurt Donald, and I'm beat. You wanna get a slice?"

"Yeah I'm starving. You got an extra helmet?"

Danny frowned at his Harley. "I don't think so. It's only ten minutes though,"

Flack nodded. "Yeah, I'll survive."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flack clung to the sides of the bike as Danny sped down the New York streets. Danny took a sharp right down a side alley. He stopped then left to get back on to the main street when a car came out of nowhere. Danny skidded sideways to avoid getting hit. Flack's foot stamped to the ground automatically to keep the bike from tipping. Pain jarred at his ankle. Danny braked and kicked down the stand. He pulled off his helmet and turned to Don.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, my God-damned ankle is done though," he replied, testing his weight on it.

"I'd better speak to this asshole," Danny said, indicating the man in the car.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" The man screamed at Danny.

"Excuse me?"

"Stupid young people and their bloody bikes. You could have damaged my car!"

"Sir I looked both ways before pulling out and you came speeding out of nowhere!"

"Speeding? I think the law will be the judge of that!"

Flack rummaged through Danny's bag and pulled out his badge.

"Detective Messer," Flack called, hobbling towards the car. "I think you might need this."

Danny smirked, taking the badge. "Thank you, _Detective_ Flack," Danny said, holding the badge up to the man's red face. "Sir I really do think I can judge the law for myself,"

The man was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry officer, I didn't realize..."

"It's Detective, actually. Look, seeing as I'm on my way to lunch with my partner here, I'm not going to arrest you." The man looked relieved. "However," Danny warned. "If I ever have trouble with you again, I will show no mercy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flack grinned as the man drove carefully away. "Not bad Mess."

Danny nodded. "Thanks, but I really should have arrested him. The bastard nearly killed us. How's your ankle anyway?"

"It's OK, it's not broken. I'll tell Jess you tripped me."

"No way, she'll kill me!" Danny replied, laughing. "Why, are you two going out tonight?"

Don shook his head. "Na, I, ah, asked her to move in with me."

Danny slapped him in the arm. "Nice goin'! She said yes then?"

"Yeah, we gotta start apartment hunting."

"Why, does she not like your place?" Danny asked, as they got back on the bike.

"Ah, I'll explain when we're eating."

Danny shrugged and started the bike again.

* * *


	8. Food again

**a/n:** meh

**Disclaimer: **nope

* * *

The waitress clicked her pen impatiently as Danny frowned in concentration at the menu.

Don sighed. "Come on Danny, today." He had already ordered a chicken salad.

Danny dropped the menu. "I can't decide."

"What are you twelve?"

"Fine, pepperoni _please_," he asked nicely.

"Ten minutes, tops," the waitress stated, grabbing the menues from the table.

"What a charming young lady," Flack said to her retreating back.

Danny snorted. "Don't complain, this place is good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their meals came, thankfully delivered by a different waitress.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, smiling at Flack.

"We're good, thanks," he muttered, without looking at her.

"You need anything, just let me know," she said.

"Yeah, thanks."

The waitress lingered slightly before leaving.

"You got it bad Flack," Danny said when she was out of earshot.

Don looked up. "What?"

"She was hot, you didn't even look at her."

"Neither did you."

Danny held up his left hand. "I don't need or want to."

"Neither do I."

Danny's eyes widened. "You didn't propose, did you?"

Don laughed. "Na, don't worry. Gettin' hitched isn't really on my agenda at the minute."

"But you're serious," Danny added.

"Yeah, Jess is something else," Don answered, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments Danny broke the silence. "What's eating you?"

Flack paused, taking a drink of his water, considering the answer. "She's pregnant," he said simply.

"Serious?"

Flack nodded.

Danny jumped up to shake his hand. "Congrats man!"

Flack grinned. "Yeah, thanks."

Danny was still on his feet. "You been to the doctor yet?"

"Not yet. Sit down Dan, you're drawing attention."

Danny sat obediently. "When did you find out?"

"Just earlier today," Don answered.

"Well no wonder you're still freaked out."

"I'm not freaked out."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, speaking of offspring, how's the Monster at home?" Flack asked.

Danny grinned. "She's good. Driving her Mom up the wall making noise"

"No words yet?"

"Don she's nine months, she won't be able to walk for probably another two months. Forget about talking!"

Don frowned. "Shows how much I know."

Danny laughed. "You gotta get some magazines or books or somethin'. Start doing your research."

"I think Jess will too, she probably knows about as much as I do. We've got plenty of time, at least."

Danny gave Flack a pitying look. "Honestly Don, time is something you don't have."


	9. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: **ha actually, in this case I own everything! Lol

OK people, I'm rewriting this from scratch! Same theme/idea/whatever you want to call it, but it will be different. I just don't like the way this turned out. I was letting the writing form around the ideas too much and it turned out quite crap!! Well anyway, this will appear as a new story by me, I think. Might keep the name, I'm not sure yet, but the next new story written by me will be a rewrite. Just take a look at it and see what you think! Feedback is loved and (preferably constructive) criticism is taken on board, it helps me learn. Thanks, btw, for all the nice reviews, adds etc that have come for You Sure.


End file.
